


Daiyu 7

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [33]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 7 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 7

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014. Part 7 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.

A pony? Seriously Uncle Duo? A pony?

Well, it’s not like Buttercup is living at my house or anything. And we are completely retired now…

You give in to that child way more than you should! You’re spoiling her rotten!

I don’t spoil your Granddaughter any more than you do, Mei.

I’m not the one who said yes to a pony!

Well, come on… she really had her heart set, and that new stable went in just a mile away…

I had my heart set to, and it didn’t get me a pony!

…

I’m just saying… you’re losing your edge…

Mei, are you standing there telling me you’re jealous of your own Granddaughter?

No! Of course not! I love Daiyui, but I’m just saying that… a pony?

Jealous.

Am not! I’m just sort of… of…

Jealous.

Ok, maybe. Of the pony. Just a little bit. I mean… I asked for years and years and you always said no!

Well… technically, that’s not true. Heero said no. Rather emphatically.

You mean… you would have let me have a pony?

I was shopping stables when Heero said something about hell freezing over. Or locking me in the basement. Or maybe that was locking me in the basement until hell froze over…

So… you mean I’m still your favorite?

What? Speak up Princess; don’t mumble at an old man.

I said…. can I have a pony too then?

You’re a grown woman now! A Grandmother, for crying out loud! The Queen of Frog Princesses! If you want a pony, that’s between you and Sean!

I don’t want the payments and the work and the hassle! I just want the fun parts!

Sorry, sweetheart… we’re a long way from only getting to deal with the fun parts.

This being an adult business is seriously not all it’s cut out to be…

Tell it to my knee replacement…


End file.
